Vinnie's New Life
by Youkai55
Summary: The war has finally ended. Limburger and his crew were sent back to Mars for Trial. The guys have to had back to Mars. Charley decides to stay on Earth, leaving Vinnie devastated. Until he goes out for a ride and meets a very interesting female. Rated M for a reason. Not of legal age, don't proceed
1. Chapter 1

Limberger was finally defeated and sent back to Mars to be put on trial, as well as the rest of the Plutarkian leadership.

Throttle and Modo left the garage to head back to the Scoreboard to pack up to head back to Mars, leaving Vinnie and Charley to work out their feelings.

He watched his brothers leave, then turned to Charley and saw a tear in her eye. He went over to her, removed his bandanna from around his neck, wiping the tear away, then said, "You can come with us, with me. Back to Mars."

"Vin, I can't go. I have a garage to run, customers to take care of, a life here on earth," she said.

"And what about, us?" He asked, retrying the bandanna around his neck. "I thought we meant something to each other? Something more, than a simple friendship?"

"We do, Vinnie. Can't you stay here, have a life here, on earth, with me?" She asked, almost pleading.

He took her hands in his, looked down into her eyes. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to return to Mars with his brothers. That was his home, where he belonged. "Charley, this is the most difficult decision I have ever had to make. Over the years, I have fallen for you. I may have come on strong, but it was a mask, to hide that I'm really weak. I have been in numbers of relationships, where I stuck around long enough to sleep with them, and when they got attached, I broke it off. You are the first woman, who is making me want something more than just sex. Please, come with me to Mars. I want you to be my one and only. I want you to be the one to give me kids, the one I want to grow old with. Be mine, Charley!"

She answered him by kissing him, deeply. Letting him feel how much she really does care for him.

Vinnie kissed her back, pulling her tighter to his body, with the intention of never letting go. He separated his mouth from hers, whispered, "I love you, Charley Davidson," then simply hugged her for all he was worth.

She closed her eyes, tears began to fall, freely from her eyes, as she pushed him away. "You had to say it! Damn you, Vinnie! You are making, telling you Goodbye, nearly impossible!"

He felt his stomach drop. He looked at her, gulped in nervousness, then asked, "Goodbye? I said I love you, and you are saying, goodbye, as in forever?"

She faced the wall so she didn't have to look at him, when she hurt the man, she loved, "We shouldn't have let ourselves fall in love, Vinnie. It was a mistake. I knew one day, you would leave. I kept hoping that day would never come and you would stay here, forever. Now, that day has come, and I have to make the hardest choice I ever had to make! I do want to go with you, be those things you want me to be. However, I belong, here on earth and you belong on Mars, with your brothers."

He started taking a step towards her, and she yelled, "Stop! Don't make this any harder than it has to be! Leave! Don't look back!"

"Charley," he pleaded.

"Can't you listen?! Leave me, and don't come back!" She screamed.

Vinnie's tail hit the ground and left the garage, for the last time. He got on his bike, looked back at the Garage, and as he slipped his helmet on, he did something he swore he would never do again. He cried, as he rode away from the one woman, he loved more than anything.

Months flew by. Throttle and Modo settled back into their lives on Mars.

Throttle started getting serious with Carbine and actually moved in with her.

Modo reunited with his nephew and niece and found a quite cute girl while he was out with his family. They hit it off and he started dating her.

Night fell and while his brothers were out with their women, Vinnie sat in a open window frame, with his right foot on the frame, looking back at Earth. He's done this for months on end, wondering what Charley was doing. Finally, he had enough. He slipped out of the window, grabbed his helmet and went out to the desert to clear his mind with a reckless bike ride.

Out in the desert, an alarm sounded in a Plutarkian Experimental Facility. A lone female, wearing a short gray skirt an minuscule tank top was running though the halls, desperately trying to escape. Her bare feet, slapped on the tiles as she ran. She wished the hall was larger so she could use her wings to fly, but as of now, she had to be content to run.

"Experiment X001 has escaped! All personnel, find her and bring her back! Un harmed!" The voice over the PA said.

"I have to get out of here!" She said. She turned around a corner and ran smack dab into six guards. "Hi, would you considered letting me go?" She sweetly asked.

"Get her!" One of the guards ordered.

"Shit!" She said as she got into a defensive stance with her arms out. Since she was mutated with Bat DNA, she developed wings like a bat, her ears became more pointed, and her teeth became like a bats, complete with fangs.

As the guards attacked, she used her abilities to take them out, one by one, leaving each one with a bite mark on their necks. She looked at the guards, now in a neat little pile, all knocked out. "Not bad, I guess I learned something for all those fighting classes they made me take." She looked around and found a hall, which at the end were a pair of metal double doors that she hoped lead to the outside. She took off in that direction, running as fast as she could.

She hit the doors with her left arm as hard as she could, making them crash open, revealing nothing but daylight on the other side. She was falling. She screamed in terror for a brief second, before opening her arms, letting the air catch her wings, and flying away. "See you, never! Fuckers!" She said.

An hour later, she found a small cave out in the middle of the desert. She landed and examined the area. In the distance, she heard the sounds of a stream flowing, which meant water and food was near. She entered the cave and found some natural shelving on the left, she could use for storage, a large slab which could be used for a bed in front of her, and to her right, a large area which could be used for preparing her meals. "Not bad, not bad at all. Could use a little sprucing up, but I like it."

She settled herself down on the slab, draped her right wing over her body, using her left arm as a pillow, and started to drift off.

Vinnie rode through the desert, kicking up the sand with his bike. He was riding as fast as he could. He rode over a natural ramp, launching him into the air, screaming, "Awwo!" As he flew through the air.

His screaming, woke her up. She lifted her wing from her body, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then said, "So much for tranquility." She stood up, straightened her skirt since it rode up, showing off her curvy backside, and the scraps of fabric that barely covered her womanly parts. "Now, to go and discourage the idiot who disturbed my sleep." She took off and flew out of the cave.

She found a white mouse, riding a racing-styled bike, riding like a mad man, performing all sorts of stunts and making a large amount of noise. She took notice of how well his mostly naked upper body looked and admired, from what she could see, firm backside encased in those tight jeans he was wearing. "Not a bad specimen of what a man should look like. Nice and well-built. Wonder if his package is as impressive as his ass?" She asked herself. She descended and flew just above the ground, picking up a few small stones to gain the biker's attention, and flew backup in the air.

Vinnie almost felt normal again. The harder he rode, the more he seemed to forget about Charley. That was until he looked up in the sky and caught a glimpse of the Earth. His former home looked so small in the distance. That was when he remembered what it felt like to be riding like he was, with Charley behind him. The way she smiled, laughed, and the way her body molded against his. He brought his bike to a skidding stop, put his feet on the ground, then folded his arms over the tank, rested his head against them, and bawled his eyes out.

She was about to throw one of the stones to gain the attention of the white mouse, until she saw him skid to a stop, and apparently very upset about something. She dropped the rocks to the ground, landed to his left, and as she gently placed her right hand on his left shoulder, she asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

Vinnie felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and lifted his head from his arms. That was when he saw one of the most interesting women he has ever seen. Between her chest length raven black hair, streaked with violet, dark brown fur, perfect chest, curvy waist, long legs, poking out of a very short gray skirt, and then, there were her eyes. They were this light silver color, like he had never seen. "Who.. who are you?" He asked in return.

She took her hand back, and as she ran the fingers through her hair, she answered, "Me? I'm no one."

He looked up further and saw her pointed ears and her wings. "I don't think you are no one. A babe like you, must be someone?"

Her eyes went a little wider with that comment. Never, ever has someone complimented her. She was always called an abomination, mutated disaster, or simply, a failure. "You must be talking about someone else."

He gently took her hands in his, being careful of her wings, and as he stroked the back of her hands, he said, "No, I'm definitely talking about, you. Do you have a name, or do I have to call you, Flying Fox?"

She laughed, which is something she hasn't done in a very long time. 'What is it about this guy? He shows up out of nowhere and he makes me laugh? Whatever it is, I kind of like it!' She thought, before she answered, "I really don't have a name." She took her hands back, looked back over her right shoulder in the direction she flew from, then said, "From what I was told, I am one of the Plutarkian experiments, gone wrong. I was made, not born. As you can see, I'm half mouse, half bat. I guess, I was the first, of many, I only have an identifier, not a name. They called me X001."

Vinnie got off of his bike, went over to her, and as he wrapped his hands around her waist, he said, "I sort of know what you went through. My brothers and I were captured during the war, and experimented on. Throttle, our leader, and one of my best friends, lost his eye sight. My other best friend, Modo, lost his arm. Those so-called doctors replaced it with a mechanical one and they gave Throttle artificial eyes, which never worked right. If it wasn't for the special specs, Coach gave him, he'd be blind. Me, I lost half of my face in an explosion, but doesn't the mask look cool?"

She ran the palm of her hand over the mask. She felt the cool, smooth steel, then she let her hand slip lower to his jaw, feeling the soft fur of his face, the heat of his body, warming her hand. She liked that feeling, a lot.

Vinnie felt her hand on his cheek, then did something he hasn't done in a very long time. He brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed it.

She took her hand back, and asked, "Why.. why did you kiss my hand? I don't even know your name, and you kiss me?"

"Its Vincent, go by Vinnie, and as for why I kissed your hand? Your touch felt, very nice. I haven't been touched like that, in a very long time. Mind if I kiss you, again?"

She didn't know why, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, then said, "I don't mind at all."

They brought their mouths together for their first real kiss. Even though she had almost no experience with kissing another, she let herself go and let him take the lead.

Vinnie wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her tighter into his own body, as he tapped her lips with his tongue, asking permission to taste her for the first time.

She complied, opening her mouth, letting him inside.

Vinnie slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasing the sweetness of her. Something he wanted to do, every day, as long as she would let him. But as he kissed her, his body reacted on its own, blood pumping into his lower half, and she felt it, pressing into her, hard.

She pulled back, looked down at the straining bulge in his pants, then said, "Why don't we head back to my place, and we can take care of this, big problem, before it gets any bigger."

"I like the way you think, X001," he said. "Lead on, I'll follow you anywhere, sweetheart."

"Its not that far from here," she said as she flapped her wings, lifting her off the ground, just enough so her feet weren't touching.

Vinnie walked briskly back to his bike, or as fast as he could, with his body aroused the way it was. He threw his right leg over the bike, sank down in the seat, and started the engine.

She took off into the sky, looking back at him, to make sure he was ready, then said, "Its over in those caves, do try to keep up." She leaned forward and flew away.

"Oh, I can keep up with you," he said, revving the engine, before tapping his left foot on the gear shifter, following right behind her. After a few minutes, he looked up at her. His eyes wandered up her legs, and quickly discovered, her butt was barely covered. "Oh mama, I love a girl who knows how to dress to impress!" He said through a smirk. He continued following her, but he couldn't keep his eyes on the trail in front of him, they constantly lifted up to her shapely butt.

She felt his eyes on her and decided a little bit of fun was in order. She performed a flip, flying upside down, ending up behind him, then, flew straight at him, at full force. She tackled him to the ground, landing on him, with him flat on his back, her straddling his waist. "Like what you saw, Vinnie?" She sultry asked, grinding herself against his crotch.

His answer was to pull her down onto him, kiss her, and thrust up into her. He moaned, feeling her wetness, soaking his jeans, then said, "If we don't stop now, I'm going to take you, right here in the sand.

She reached under her skirt, tore her panties from her body, then undid his belt. "Maybe, I don't want to stop," she answered, undoing his pants, reaching inside to feel his hardness directly.

He lifted his hips, letting her pull them down, freeing his erection, then lowering herself onto his cock. She moaned, as the tip slipped into her, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, letting the pleasure of being stretched take over. Since her hymen was ripped, during her training, there was no pain, only pleasure as she filled herself with him.

"By the goddess of Mars, you're tight!" He said as she rode him. "Keep fucking me, babe," he grunted, then said, "I'm almost there."

She felt a bundle of nerves, tightening up inside her as well, she didn't know what it meant, but she loved how it felt. After a few more strokes, they came undone. "Agh!" She yelled, lowering her upper body to his as she came for the first time in her life.

He roared a second later, filling her womb with so much cum, it spilled out of her, coating both of their fur. He placed his left arm around her, holding her to his chest, kissed her between her antenna, then said, "That was wonderful, Xya."

As she played with the fur on his chest, she asked, "Why did you call me Xya, Vin?"

"I can't call the woman who rocked my world, X001, can I?"

She rested her head against his chest, then said, "No, I guess you can't. I like it, and you. Care to keep your girl, warm for the rest of the night, and tomorrow, we can do this again, without the sand?"

He gently lifted her head, kissed her, then answered, "I love that idea. Which cave is yours?"

She pointed to the cave entrance about thirty feet from them, and said, "That one."

He looked at her wing and how the membrane captured the moonlight, and admitted, he was hooked. Part of his heart would always belong to Charley. But for some reason, he could see himself, giving his heart to Xya. He picked her up in his arms as he rose from the ground, discarded the rest of his pants, and carried her into the cave. He gently laid her down on the slab, then laid himself down to her left. He extended his right arm for her to rest her head on, but instead, she rested her head on his chest, cuddled up nice and tight with him, bringing her right arm and wing over them both. She proceeded to fall into a deep sleep soon after.

Vinnie listened to her breathing as she slept in his arms. "I can very easily fall in love with you, Xya." He soon fell asleep soon after.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Xya's eyes fluttered opened and felt the warm, firm chest under her cheek. She lifted her head and stared down at the face of the mouse who made her feel safe and secure for the first time in her life. Xya lowered her head again, playing with the white fur on his toned stomach, then said, "Vinnie, I can get used to waking up, just like this."

Vinnie was still in a deep sleep, reliving the aspects of what occurred the night before. Especially making love to Xya for the first time. Then, his mind went somewhere he wasn't expecting. In his dream, he was riding his bike in the sand, just like any other time. However, just to his right, flying beside him was Xya, his now wife, and his twin kids, who inherited their mother's traits with the exception of having all white fur and his eyes, flying on his left.

Xya felt his body twitch beneath her, then asked, "What are you dreaming about?" She lifted her head, shifted her body up his, aligning her antenna with the top of his head, then lowering her head so the tips of her antenna touched his head. She closed her eyes, letting her Mind Walk, read his thoughts. She almost instantly saw what Vinnie was dreaming and, it frightened her. She removed her arm, uncovering them both and got off the slab. She sat on the floor in a corner of the cave, wrapping her arms, and her wings around her, shielding herself from the man, who made her feel for the first time, normal.

Vinnie woke, when he didn't feel the weight of Xya on his chest. He rolled off of the slab, not caring about his nakedness, but more caring about the woman who occupied his thoughts and dreams. He heard her light sobs off in a dark corner of the cave. Walking in the direction of the sobs, he asked, "Xya, babe, you ok?"

From the safety from the cocoon she wrapped herself in, she responded, "I'm alright, I guess. I saw something, I wasn't ready for."

He knelt to her left, placing his right arm around her shoulders. "What did you see?"

Xya lifted her head from her thighs, looked Vinnie directly in the eyes, through her tear stained ones, and answered, "Vinnie, before I answer you, I need to know, how you really feel about me? Because, what I saw in your dream, is something, I always envisioned, but never thought could be possible."

Vinnie knew how he felt about her, and he really liked that feeling a lot! Even though, some part of him will always belong to Charley. What he felt for Xya went much deeper that he ever thought possible. "Xya, I can see my life, with you by my side, as mine. When I was on Earth, I thought I had found that certain someone, who would accept me for what I am. And she did. The day we returned to Mars, I laid my heart out to her. I told her I wanted her to be my wife, have my kids, become a family. We kissed, rather deeply, and when I told her that I loved her, she told me to get out and don't look back. Even though we have known each other for less than a day, those same feelings are coming back, even stronger than before, this time for you."

Xya un-folded her arms from around her legs, fell onto her knees in front of him, hugged him tightly, then said, "I saw you, riding on your bike, with me, as your wife, flying along side of you, and our two kids, flying with us."

Vinnie fell to his knees, as he listened to Xya telling him what she saw in his dreams. And if he was truly honest with himself, he would admit, he wanted those things too, desperately. He embraced Xya as tightly as she hugged him. "Xya, my brothers have gotten serious with their gals. I see them, getting married, having families of their own, making me the loving uncle, that is the hopeless flirt, but never settles down. And I hate it! I thought I had a shot at doing the whole domestic thing with Charley, but if I did marry her, I would have missed out on being with the woman, I was meant to be with, forever. As long as you don't mind, being with a guy, who will occasionally will make a lewd comment at a girl in a short skirt, I'd like to have, what my brothers have, with you."

Xya lifted her head from his shoulder and with a few tears in her eyes, she asked, "You.. you really want, all that, with someone, like me?"

His response was to gently lay his left hand under her chin, making sure she couldn't turn away, as he answered, "Yes, Xya. I want those things, with you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to kiss you."

"Please do," she said and closed her eyes, waiting for his kiss.

Vinnie leaned forward and kissed her, with all the passion he could.

She kissed him back, pulling him on top of her, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Xya, if we don't stop, I won't be able to control myself," he said, before kissing her again.

Xya moaned in pleasure, feeling his erection, pressing against her stomach. She reached down, aligning the tip with her opening, and said, "I don't want you to stop. Take me, Vinnie!"

He gently rolled his hips forward, sliding into her, feeling her insides encasing him, holding him tight. He rocked his hips, back and forth, sliding in and out of her, touching those spots inside of her, that made her quiver in pleasure.

"Vinnie, I'm going to explode," she said through a moan.

"Almost there as well, babe," he managed to grunt out.

A few more thrusts later, he roared, flooding her with his release, which triggered her own orgasmic bliss. Her body, clenched tightly around him, ensuring none of his essence escaped.

A few minutes after basking in the afterglow of one of the best sexual experiences he had ever had. He quickly kissed her, then said, "That was mind blowing, Xya." He slid out of her, rolled onto his left side, pulling her with him, and as he ran his fingers through her hair, he said, "Move in with me. I want the world to see the amazing woman, I'm going to call mine."

She stroked the side of his face that wasn't encased with metal, and said, "I'm more bat like than you realize. As long as you don't mind, finding me hanging upside down every once in awhile. Yes, I will move in with you."

They kissed one more time, before he let her go, so they could stand up.

"Vinnie, as much as I love seeing you in the buff, I don't need every woman on Mars seeing what's mine. Do you have any idea where your pants are?" She asked.

Hours later, the two lovers arrived back in town. Vinnie rode in, kicking up a sandstorm as he rode, while Xya flew right above him.

There were quite a few gasps from the other mice as their eyes fell on the flying mouse.

However, as she landed next to Vinnie, several of the very young mice ran up to her, asking her exactly what she was and how they could get wings like hers.

Xya wasn't expecting all the attention she was getting. She figured the parents would have grabbed their kids, shielding them from her. But instead, the children thought she was the coolest thing on Mars. They even wanted to touch her wings.

Vinnie leaned back against him bike, watching as Xya, gleefully answered their questions, and even letting them touch her wings.

One little girl had just finished touching Xya's left wing, then did something Xya wasn't expecting, she jumped up and hugged her, as she said, "I like you, Xya. Can you be my friend?"

Xya hugged her back, and said, "Of course, I will be your friend. What's your name?"

"It's Spring," the little girl answered and kissed Xya's left cheek.

Vinnie was paying so much attention to the scene in front of him, he didn't hear his brothers walk up to him.

"Vinnie, who's that?" Throttle asked.

He answered without removing his eyes from her, "She's my girl, Throttle. Xya is moving in with me."

"We leave you alone for one day, and you go and find a woman, who willingly wants to move in with you," Modo teased.

"Say what you want, but she's mine and I'm hers. One day, I'm going to call her my wife, if the Goddess of Mars allows," Vinnie said.

"Aren't you moving things along rather quick, Vin?" Modo asked.

"When was the last time you knew me to do anything slow?" Vinnie asked.

Both Throttle and Modo looked at each other for a second, then back to Vinnie. Simultaneously they said, "Never."

"Damn right. I want what both of you have with Carbine and Iris. Xya makes me feel, wonderful and complete."

"Vin, thought you said you would never get over Charley?" Throttle asked.

"Charley will always be a part of my life I will never forget. One day, I hope to return to Earth, with Xya on my arm, as my wife," Vinnie stated.

"Don't you think that is going to hurt her, considering what you two shared?" Modo asked.

Vinnie turned to face Modo, then said, "Don't you think she hurt me!? I told her, I loved her! And she tells me to leave her, and never look back! She hurt me, more than having half of my face blown off! I thought Charley was the one I would spent my life with, have a family, grow old together, and she more or less, threw me out! Now, I have Xya in my life and I will be damned, if I ever let her go! I love her!"

His last sentence caught Xya's ears, very well. She gently put Spring down, and flew at Vinnie, as fast as she could, shoving him to the ground and pinning his arms above his head. "Vinnie! I'm only going to ask you this once! Do you really love me!?"

Vinnie looked up into her eyes, and saw himself back in reflection. What he saw was a mouse, in love with the woman, who captivated his soul. "I do love you, Xya. I love you, more than I have loved another."

"Then kiss me, you wonderful mouse!" She said, right before sealing her lips with his.

Xya let go of his arms, he wrapped them around her waist, holding her tight against him.

As they kissed, Spring went over to Modo, tugged on his jeans, to get his attention, then said, "They look good together."

"That they do, Spring," Modo replied. He picked her up in his arms, then asked, "Let's leave the two love-mice alone, want to go for a ride?"

"Yes! But I have to ask my mommy first." Spring said.

"Alight, Spring." He said, then turned to Throttle and said, "You know where the hose is, if you need it."

Throttle shook his head and left to go and find Carbine.

Almost as soon as he was gone, Xya pulled back from their intense kiss. She looked down at Vinnie, then said, "I love you too, you wonderful hunk-of-a-mouse." She looked around and noticed, they were completely alone, then said, "I guess we drove everyone away."

"Guess we did, but that kiss was.. wow! Care to let me up, doll?" He asked.

She felt his erection pushing against her again, something she would never tire of, and said, "I could, if you want everyone to see the large tent in your pants."

Vinnie smirked at her, then asked, "Care to do something about it?"

"If we were in our home, definitely. But we are outside, in public I might add. Now, I might be willing to rock your world, if we were alone, babe," she said, very sultry.

He ran is fingers through her hair, as he said, "You are going to be the death of me."

"Well, I can't have that, can I?" She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, then said, "Tonight, I'm going to ride that, until there is nothing left." She kissed him one more time, before flying away.

He watched as she flew higher into the sky and when she flew behind a set of buildings, he said, "I need to get a ring on her, sooner than later." He waddled back to his bike, hiding the problem between his legs, and went after Xya.

End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Xya and Spring became close, almost like sisters. Spring spent so much time visiting Xya at her's and Vinnie's cave, she might as well move in.

Carbine and Iris decided Xya's ultra-short dress wasn't acceptable for her to be wearing around children. Although the teenaged boys didn't mind her clothes at all, especially when she bent over to get a ball or something from the ground. The two females, bought her new pants, which matched Carbine's but just a hair tighter, to minimize the wind resistance and sleeveless shirts, that were modified to allow for her wings.

Xya looked at herself in the mirror, and did have to admit, she looked hot!

That afternoon, Xya and Spring were sitting on a large rock, just outside of her cave.

Spring turned to Xya, and said, "Xya, you and I have become great friends in such a short time. I feel I can tell you anything."

Xya smiled back at Spring, and said, "I feel the same way, about you, Spring. You are more like a little sister to me, rather than a friend, and I like that feeling, a lot."

"Then, can I ask you something?" Spring asked.

"Of course," Xya said.

"Where did you come from? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Spring asked.

Xya folded her hands in her lap, her eyes focused on her hands. After a few seconds, she opened her arms, turned her head to Spring, and said, "It's a long story. Come, sit in my lap, and I'll tell it to you."

Spring stood up, slowly went over to Xya, and sat in her lap. She then took her right hand in both of hers, and said, "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"The story gets easier to tell, the more I tell it, Spring," Xya said. She wrapped her arms around Spring, effectively wrapping the young mouse in a protective blanket with her wings, then started, "I didn't have a mother, or a father. I was made in a lab. Manufactured from a bunch of cells of mice and bats. From what I read, I was a prototype of a new soldier for the Plutarkians, one who could silently fly in, plant explosives, or steal intelligence, and get out, just as silently. I grew up in a cage, mostly alone. The only time anyone interacted with me was when I was fed, or went to learn how to do my job. I was allowed to bathe, only twice a week."

As Spring listened to Xya, she gasped a few times at the atrocities, Xya went through.

Xya continued, "As I aged, the scientists attempted to create more soldiers, like me. Somehow, they never succeeded again. Each attempt resulted in either, some abomination which were so deformed, some only had one arm, half a face, or simply died after incubation. The project was labeled a failure. The scientists went back to Plutark, while the guards were ordered to destroy everything, including me. I broke out of the lab, before they could make me disappear."

A few tears left Spring's eyes, when she heard, they were going to kill Xya.

Xya wiped them away with her left hand, smiled, then said, "That was when I met the man, I fell in love with. While I was there, I dreamed of finding someone who would love me, for who and what I am, and he is that man I dreamed of, the man, I want to spend my life with, and the man I want to have kids with."

Spring wrapped her arms around Xya's neck, rested her head on her left shoulder, then said, "I'm so glad you escaped. I don't know what things would be like without you. I love you, Xya." She then kissed Xya's left cheek.

Xya hugged her tighter, then said, "I love you too, Spring. I don't want to know what life would be like without you either."

Vinnie stood off in a corner, watching the entire scene play out in front of him. He was glad, Xya now had friends she could count on and not alone anymore. he left his corner, walking over to where Xya and Spring were sitting.

Xya heard the crunch of the sand under a pair of boots. She turned her head in the direction of the sound, and saw her boyfriend, coming towards them. She especially loved the way the sun reflected off of the fur on his massive chest and arms. She really loved when he went out without a shirt on.

Vinnie stopped and crouched down in front fo the two, then asked, "What are you two, beautiful girls discussing?"

"Xya was just telling me, she wants to have.." Spring started to say, but Xya quickly slapped her right hand over her mouth, silencing the young mouse.

"She was telling you what Spring?" Vinnie asked, as his eyes darted between the two.

Xya leaned forward to whisper in Spring's ear, "I want to tell him, ok?" And slowly removed her hand from her mouth.

She was greeted with a wide smile from Spring, and her saying, "Xya was telling me, she wishes I was more like her, so we could go flying together." She left the rock and ran a few steps ahead of them before she stopped and turned around before she said, "You both are so good for each other." Then ran back to her cave.

Vinnie watched as Spring ran out of sight, as he asked, "Was it something I said?"

Xya figured she had better get it all out in the open, before it ate her alive. "Vin, there is something I need to tell you."

Vinnie's head whipped back to her, and waited for her to say what she needed.

Xya took a few deep breaths, then said, "You don't have to worry about finding Birth Control anymore."

A wave of relief washed over Vinnie. He let a breath escape, then said, "That's a relief. I know you like it better when we have sex, raw."

"I do like the sex, without a barrier between us, Vinnie. But that's not the reason we don't need them anymore. I think I'm pregnant."

"You.. You're.. Kid..with.." he stammered. But before he tripped over his words any further, she silenced him with a kiss.

Vinnie kissed her back, and gently placed his right hand on her stomach, as if he was trying to feel the baby.

She pulled back, lightly slapping his chest, saying, "Silly, but wonderful mouse. Even if I'm pregnant, its way too soon for you to be able to feel it."

"I know, but after the dream I had, when we first met. I know, it would be wonderful if you were pregnant with our kids, Xya," he said, not removing his hand from her stomach.

"Vin, we only met a few weeks ago, isn't it a little soon to be talking about kids?" Xya asked.

"Xya, that dream felt so right. I'm tired of not having someone on my life, to call my own. I want what my brothers have with Carbine and Iris, and I want that, with you."

"Vinnie, to be completely honest, I never thought I would even have a chance of having kids. I used to think, no man wanted a Mouse-Bat hybrid as a Romantic Interest. That was until I met you. You, actually made me want to settle down, get married, and have children."

"And that's what I want as well, Xya. You already know, I thought I had that with Charley. But, I was wrong. If I stayed on Earth, I would have never met the woman, I was meant to spend my life with, and that woman is you, Xya," Vinnie said. He dropped down to his knees, then said, "As my brothers will tell you, I don't do slow, ever. Over the past few weeks, I have fallen, so deeply in love with you, I don't want to live without you." He took both of her hands in his, then asked, "Xya, will you marry me?"

Xya's heart skipped a beat as he asked his question. She removed her hands from his, wrapped her arms around his neck, then answered, "Yes, Vin. I will marry you!" And kissed him for all she was worth.

He kissed her back, placing his hands just above her tail, pulling her close. He stopped long enough to say, as he removed one of his earrings, "There is only one thing left to do." He slipped the stud into a hole in her left ear, placed the clasp onto the back, then said, "It looks better on you, then it did on me."

Xya felt the gold stud in her ear with the first two fingers on her left hand, then after she lowered her hand to her side, she tackled Vinnie to the ground, straddling his waist. "I'm going to kiss you now, my fiancé, then you are going to carry me back to our cave, so we can fuck for the rest of the afternoon!"

Vinnie felt her lips against his and he kissed her back, letting his hands grasp her ass for a second, before using his strength to lift them both from the ground, without breaking the kiss. With her cradled in his arms, he carried her back to their cave, shredding her top along the way.

Xya felt the cool air across her naked breasts, then said, "As soon as we are behind those walls, I'm going to tear those tight pants off of you, and give you one of the best orgasms you have ever had!"

Just as they crossed over the threshold of the cave, Vinnie's fingers, grazed the side of her left breast, as he asked, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Her answer was to get out of his grasp, gently fall to the floor in front of him, resting on her knees, then answering as her fingers worked the buttons of his pants and pulling them down his legs, "What do you think?" She opened her mouth and took his entire length, in one shot.

Vinnie's eyes rolled back in his head from the sensations alone. No other woman has ever attempted to perform that little maneuver. But there was Xya, caressing his cock with her mouth and tongue. "Babe, you are going to kill me."

She stopped long enough to say, "Can't have that, now can I? You still have to take care of my, very wet, and slick channel with that Flirtatious mouth of yours. And I fully expect you to perform for me. But only after I get my protein." She closed her lips around him again, increasing the speed of her movements, in attempt to bring him to completion sooner.

A few minutes later, Vinnie roared, fisting his fingers in her hair, holding her as he came undone.

Xya swallowed everything he had to give her. It took her quite a few times to ingest it all, but she did. As soon as she felt the torrent stop, she pulled back, giving the head one last lick to clean off any remaining fluid. "How was that, my handsome stud of a mouse?" She asked.

Vinnie was panting, very heavily. As he came down from a euphoric high, he said between breaths, "That was, almost as good as making love to you, Xya."

"Almost as good? Well, I guess I need more practice. Care to take me to the bedroom, for a repeat lesson?"

Vinnie kicked off his pants, picked her up in his arms, and as he carried her towards their bedroom, he said, "I love the way you think, Xya. But, now. Its my turn to make you quiver as I taste you. Then, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you will be pregnant, if you aren't already."

Xya wrapped her arms around his neck, as she asked, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

He entered the bedroom, set her down, then answered, "What do you think?"

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Months has passed, and we find the Engaged couple, laying peacefully in bed, with them both laying on their right sides and Vinnie with his right hand on Xya's very large stomach.

The day she found out, she was definitely pregnant, she almost flew into the ceiling. But when she told Vinnie, he was going to be a father, not only did he swing her in his arms, he took off on his bike, yelling at the top of his lungs, 'I'm going to be a father!"

Vinnie felt the baby moving inside of his fiancée, smiled, then kissed Xya's stomach, before he said, "Be a good little mouse. Today, your mother and I are going to be married. We will be a family. I love you already." He slipped out of bed, threw some pants on, and left their cave.

Xya heard him talking to the baby, then leave. She rolled onto her back, placed her hands on her stomach, then said, "He's going to be an awesome father to you."

The baby gave her a hard kick in response, before stilling itself in her womb.

"You are going to be very strong, just like your father," She said. Xya rose from the bed and went over to a mirror. She looked at her reflection, especially her very large stomach, then went to get dressed, before Carbine and Iris came over to help her into her wedding gown.

A few hours later, Vinnie was with his brothers over at Throttle and Carbine's cave. Each one was dressed in their Formal Uniforms, and looked very handsome.

"When are you two, going to grow a pair and put rings on your ladies?" Vinnie asked, straightening his tie.

"Vin, we don't move at the Speed of Sound, like you do," Throttle answered. "We want to romance our girls more, before asking them to marry us. Right Modo?"

"Um, Throttle, I asked Iris to marry me, last night. She said yes," Modo responded.

"You mean, I've been dating Carbine, longer than either of you have known your girls, and I'm the last one to get engaged? I'll have to change that, after Vinnie marries Xya."

"That's not all, bro. I think I got Iris pregnant," Modo said, then turned bright red from saying it.

"You knocked up Iris!?" Vinnie said, then sided up to Modo, leaning against his left side, then asked, "How many times did you make her go over?"

"Did I ever ask you that, Vinnie?" Modo asked.

"No, You're too much of a gentle-mouse to ask that. But I will tell you, the things Xya does, when we make love, are incredible." He separated from Modo before Modo punched him, hard enough to break him into two. "Come on, bros. I'm about to get married, to an amazing woman. Who happens to rock my world!"

On the other side of town, Carbine and Iris were finishing getting Xya into her dress.

Iris fastened the top around Xya's neck, stepped back to admire the bride-to-be, then said, "Xya, you look gorgeous."

"I completely agree with Iris, you're stunning. I actually think, being pregnant makes you even more attractive," Carbine said.

Xya looked at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was done up up in a very loose bun. Her stark-white gown fastened at her neck, then flowed over the front of her large breasts. The entire gown was completely backless, allowing for her wings. The skirt attached at the front with only a few whips of lace attaching the skirt's back to the top. But with her large stomach, the entire front of the gown was pushed forward, revealing the sides of her chest. "You know, I look, hot in this!" Xya said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You do, I hope I look that good, as I get farther along," Iris said.

"Iris! You're pregnant?" Carbine asked.

She smiled at her friends, then answered, "I think so. Modo and I didn't use anything last night and we.. coupled, several times."

"Damn, when is that idiot of a mouse going to give me a baby!?" Carbine asked.

"Throttle likes things to be done in order. Once he marries you, he'll give you as many kids as you want," Xya said.

"I hope so, I want to have babies before I get too much older," Carbine said, holding her own stomach.

Xya went over to her, placed her right hand on Carbine's left shoulder, then said, "Throttle wants kids as much as you do. Besides, our guys are quite large, making the babies is the best part."

"You are the perfect match for Vinnie, in every way. Let's get you two married, before he finds some other girl, who is wearing an even shorter skirt than you do, Xya," Iris said.

A few hours later, Vinnie, Throttle, and Modo are standing at the altar, waiting for the girls.

Stoker arrived at the altar and looked over his subordinates. "I never thought you three would ever find women to marry you. Boy, was I wrong.," he said.

"Two of us are getting married, coach," Modo said. "Throttle is the only one of us, who has yet to ask Carbine to marry him."

"What the fuck, Throttle! You have been with Carbine for as long as I can remember. Why haven't you asked her to marry you, yet!?" Stoker asked.

"I was waiting for the right time to ask her, coach," Throttle said.

"You had better do it soon. Carbine won't wait for you to grow balls and man up!" Stoker said.

"I know that, Stoker! I plan on asking her, once Vinnie and Xya are married and off on their," Throttle s said, then turned to Vinnie, and asked, "What did you call it?" And regretting asking the question.

Vinnie smiled, then answered, "My Sexapalooza Weekend."

Stoker slapped his own face in disbelief when he heard the answer, then said as he lowered his right hand, "You really are a piece of work! Xya is going to have her hands full, straightening you out!"

Carbine and Iris entered and went over to their respective guys.

Modo caught a glimpse of his fiancée out of the corner of his eye, then his body stopped functioning. The first thing he saw was her long gray hair, and her ears, covered in even lighter gray fur, the left one with his earring dangling from it, then her eyes, outlined with a light coating of eyeliner, drawing his eye to them. His eye lowered to the low cut, bright red dress she was wearing, which barely covered her chest. Her midsection was completely bare, and finally the two panels that made up the bottom half. The slits, if you could call them slits, were so wide, all of her legs were exposed for all to gawk at.

Iris wrapped her arms around Modo's neck, then said, "I guess you like my dress, you handsome, sexy, mouse." She then kissed him, very deeply in front if everyone.

Modo kissed her back, pulling her into his large frame. And as his hands landed on her back, he felt nothing but fur. He pulled back from this kiss, and whispered in her left ear, "Are you even wearing anything under that dress?"

Iris quickly kissed him, again, then simply said, "You'll have to wait until tonight, to find out, my hot stud."

Modo blushed and wanted nothing more than to get Iris out of there, before he had to kill another guy for accidentally seeing the more intimate parts of Iris' body.

Throttle watched the exchange as he walked over to Carbine, who was wearing a similar dress, but was a lot more conservative. Her's didn't show as much of her chest, wasn't backless, and had more material covering her legs. Not much more, but enough for her to deem it acceptable. Still, she looked radiant to Throttle. "You look great, Carbine," he said.

She kissed his left cheek, then said, "You clean up well yourself, Throttle."

Spring ran into the room and tugged on Stoker's left pant leg.

Stoker looked down at the young mouse, picked her up, then asked, "Is the bride ready?"

"She's more than ready, Stoker," Spring answered.

Stoker put her down, then said, "Go on, Xya needs her best friend to walk her down the aisle."

Spring took off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"She's going to be a knockout, when she gets older. Wonder if her mother is available?" Stoker asked himself. Then said to the guys, "Its time to get this show on the road. Take your places."

Vinnie took his place, just to the right of the center of the altar. Throttle stood right behind him. Followed by Modo.

On the opposite side, Carbine took the same position as Throttle, followed by Iris. However, Iris bent her right knee, just enough to emphasize her hips.

One of the male mice in the audience, yelled, "What a tail! Hey doll! Come home with me after the wedding, and I'll show you where you can hang that dress!"

Modo's eye glowed red, as he scanned the audience to find the offending mouse, then teach him a lesson, he would never forget.

"Easy, big-fella, "Throttle said. "Iris is yours, and yours alone. She's going home with you."

Modo calmed down, but didn't take his eye off of Iris, for a second.

Spring opened the rear doors and slipped inside. She looked at Xya again, then asked, "Ready, Xya?"

"More than ready, Spring. I still can't believe I'm getting married and having a child. I never thought this would happen," she said as a few tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Spring grabbed a tissue, walked over to Xya, then said, "You don't want your makeup to run."

Xya took the tissue from Spring and blotted away the tears.

"You and Vinnie were made for each other, Xya. You would have eventually met him and fell in love," Spring said.

"I'd like to think so," Xya said. "Let's get me married."

Spring took her right hand in hers, and proceeded to walk Xya down the aisle.

Throttle heard the door to the rear of the room open. He turned his head in the direction, then said, "Whoa! Hey Vin!"

"Yeah bro,?" Vinnie asked.

"Take a look at Xya,"

Vinnie's eyes fell on Xya, being escorted by Spring and his brain stopped functioning. He just stood there, staring at his soon-to-be wife and how she was, glowing.

Stoker took one look at Xya and despite her being a half bat and a half mouse, she looked gorgeous and her large belly, made her even more so. "That's Xya!? What a babe! How did you manage to land such a hot woman, and convince her to have your kids, Vinnie?"

"She fell into my life, when I needed her to, and I'm not going to tell you anything about the other part!"

Xya separated from Spring and stood in front of Vinnie. She winked at him, then mouthed. "I love you."

He mouthed back, "I love you too, babe." And took her hands in his.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to witness the paring of a mouse, who I never thought would settle down, and an woman, who should probably have her head examined for marrying him," Stoker said.

The entire audience laughed at Vinnie's expense, but quickly quieted down.

"Vinnie, I've known you since you were a punk teenager, chasing everything in a skirt. I've had to bail your tail of trouble, too many times to count. You turned into a Freedom Fighter overnight, one that I could count on to do anything, to a point. Now, you have grown, marrying a very beautiful woman, and starting a family. Keep her happy at all times, cause if I hear otherwise, I'll kick your ass so hard, you will find it back on Earth!" Stoker turned to Xya, then said, "Xya, you've had a hard life so far. Now, you have friends you can count on for anything, and from what I can tell, a husband who will love you for the rest of his days." He smiled at both of them, then said, "Vinnie, do you take Xya, to be your wife? Do you promise, by the Goddess of Mars, that she will be the most important thing in your life? To forsake all others, till death do you part?"

Vinnie looked into Xya's eyes, saw them sparking back at him, then he answered, "I do, Coach."

"Xya, do you take Vinnie, to be your husband? Do you promise, by the Goddess of Mars, that he will be the most important thing in your life? To forsake all others, till death do you part?"

As Stoker spoke, Xya felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, then her legs getting wet. She knew she was going into labor, and the baby wanted to be born, now. "Can you pick this up, Stoker?"

"What's wrong, Xya?" Stoker asked.

"I'm having the baby, I'd like to be married, when its born," Xya said.

"You're having the baby!?" Vinnie roared.

"I am," she said.

"Coach?" Vinnie said.

"Alright, Xya, answer the question," he said.

"I do." She responded.

"Spring, I need the rings."

Spring ran up to Stoker and handed his a box, then stood next to Xya.

"Vinnie, put the ring in her ear, and repeat after me, and do it quickly," Stoker said.

Vinnie took one of the earrings from the box, slipped it in her ear, and waited for Stoker.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Stoker said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Vinnie repeated.

"Xya, please do the same," Stoker said.

Xya took the other ring, slipped it into Vinnie's ear, and waited.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Stoker said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said.

Another contraction hit her, hard. She doubled over, falling to her knees.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife! Take care of your wife, now Vinnie!" Stoker said.

He didn't need to be told twice. He crouched down on her left, gently lowering her onto her back. "Are you ok, love?" He asked, grasping her left hand in both of his.

"Ugh, this one wants out, in the worse way," she answered.

"Anyone here a Doctor or a Med?" Modo asked the audience.

Not getting a response, he turned back to Stoker, then said, "We are on our own."

Stoker was beyond frustrated. "Let me rephrase, SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" He said.

A few mice left their seats, running to get a doctor at Stoker's order.

"The baby won't wait for anyone, it wants out, now!" Xya said, laying down on her back.

Vinnie looked over to Carbine, then pleaded, "You and I have not seen eye-to-eye, in a very long time. But you are the only one here, who can help my wife. Please, General."

Carbine walked over to Xya and got between her legs. "Let's see how far along are you, Xya," she said and looked at the small pile of material, pooling between Xya's legs. "As good as you looked in it, Xya, the dress has to go. Iris, give me hand."

Iris crouched down to Xya's left, then shredded the lace between the skirt and the top panel, with a sharp claw on her right hand.

As the two women helped Xya out of the bottom part of her dress, Modo asked, "What was that, Iris?"

She stood back up and went over to her fiancé. She then proceeded to stroke the left side of his face with her right hand, and said, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Modo and I will show you, later tonight. I love you, Modo." And kissed him.

Carbine freed Xya's legs from the rest of her dress, opened her legs. "Anxious to get to the After Party with your husband?" Carbine asked, after she discovered Xya wasn't wearing anything under her dress. But before Xya could answer, Carbine examined Xya's cervix and saw the baby crowning. "She's right, this baby wants out. Vinnie, take your wife's hands and hold them tight. Throttle, Modo, find some clean towels or something to clean the baby with, Stoker, go get a large pot of warm water, Iris, I need you down here with me."

The guys took of to get the supplies Carbine asked for and Iris fell to her knees on Carbine's left. "What do you need me to do, Carbine?" Iris asked.

"I need you to keep her legs open, and get a few cushions to support her knees," Carbine said. But before Iris could do what she asked, Carbine grabbed Iris' left arm, then said, "Other than one of the best friends, I could ever want, I think I know what you are, and if I'm right, please take it easy on Modo. He loves you dearly, from what I can see."

"And I love him, I would never do anything to hurt him," Iris replied.

"Good, please get those cushions," Carbine asked.

Iris ran into the audience, ripped two large cushions from a set of chairs, with her bare hands, and returned to Carbine.

Carbine took the two cushions from Iris, said, "Thank You.", and placed them under Xya's knees. "Let's get this baby born. From what I can see, it will take one or two good pushes, and it will be out. Ready?"

"Ready as I ever was," Xya said, lowering her head, reading herself.

Carbine situated herself between Xya's open legs, while Iris held her legs open. "You are going to be a great mother, Xya."

"Thanks, Iris, and you are going to be a wonderful wife to Modo. Can we get this show on the road, please?"

"Alright, push," Carbine said.

Xya pushed, as hard as she could. After a few seconds of pain, the head emerged from her.

"Good. One more should do it, Xya. Take a few breaths, and push again," Carbine said.

Xya took a few cleansing breaths, while Vinnie said, "You're doing great. I love you, more than words can say."

"I love you too, stud," she said, then pushed with all her might.

A few seconds later, their child was born, crying quite loudly, which was music to the new parents ears.

Throttle and Modo arrived just in time to see the child being born.

Throttle handed Carbine a large, white towel, in which she wrapped the tiny form in.

"Would the mother like to hold her child?" Carbine asked.

Vinnie let go of her hand and Xya out stretched her arms to take her child.

Carbine handed the child to Xya.

Xya took her baby from Carbine, brought it to her chest, "I'm your mommy," she said.

The baby stopped crying and cooed to its mother.

Xya looked down at the baby for the first time. The baby had ears like hers, white fur like its fathers. The baby moved its arms above the towel, and Xya saw the tops of leathery wings attached to his arms. She started crying out of happiness.

Vinnie reached out and picked up his child from Xya. He instantly fell head over heels in love with it. Then the towel dropped to the floor, revealing the entire baby. "Xya, we have a son!"

"A Son! What are we going to name him, Vin?" Xya asked.

Vinnie sat on her left, passing their son back to Xya. Then said, "Something, strong, something that will tell the worlds, our son is a born leader."

Xya kissed her son's head as she thought of the perfect name for their son.

The baby let out a screech, which Xya somehow understood. Her eyes went wide, then as her eyes closed, she let out a few screeches herself, just loud enough for the child to hear.

The baby placed both of his hands on his mother's collar bone, and fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

A single tear left Xya's right eye, as she said, "I love you, Enzo."

End of Chapter


	5. Vinnie's New Life CH 5

The new family was taken to the Med unit for Xya and Enzo to be examined.

Throttle latched his right arm around Carbine's waist, then said, "That was one wild wedding. But, did you see how well, Vinnie interacted with Enzo? In a few seconds, he's changed into a father. His days as the 'Sleeping with a different girl everyday' mouse is over."

"He doesn't want the same life he had for his son, Throttle," Carbine said, leaning into his large frame. "They are going to be great parents."

"Like we are going to be, hopefully sooner, rather than later," Throttle said.

"You need to marry me, first. Lover boy," Carbine said.

"Then, let me fix that," Throttle said and stepped away from her, facing her. "Carbine, I love you. Being apart from you, while I was on Earth, hurt like hell. I missed you more and more each day. I don't want to be apart from you, any longer." He fell onto his right knee, looked up into her eyes, then asked, "Carbine, will you marry me?"

Carbine rested her weight on her haunches, crossed her arms over her chest, and said, "What makes you think, I'll marry you, after you have been away from me, for so long, soldier?" Her eyes however, gave her true emotions away, that she was happier than she's ever been.

Throttle rose to his feet, looked down at her, then swept her into his arms for a searing kiss.

She kissed him back, almost tearing the uniform from his body, so she could feel those hard muscles on his back.

Throttle pulled back, just enough so she could feel his breath, then answered, "You and I belong together, Carbine. You are the missing piece in my life, just as I am yours."

She reached down between his legs, grabbing ahold of his dick, then said, "I hope you remember how to use this, Throttle. Cause, tonight; when we get home, I plan on having you fuck me, until I can't walk. And that's an order!"

He smiled at her, then asked, "I guess, that's a yes?"

She removed her hand from him, leaving him, wanting her, then said, "What do you think?" And slinked away from him, swaying her hips and tail, nice and sensually.

Throttle watched her slink away from him, especially her firm ass in the dress she was wearing. And after she slipped around a corner, he said, "What am I marrying?" He then saw her right hand, slip back around the corner, holding what appeared to be a pair of very lacy panties, tempting him to join her. He gulped, then ran after her.

Modo and Iris were riding back to his home, on the back of Lil' Hoss. She was sitting, side saddle, with her legs off to the right, her right leg folded over her left.

Modo couldn't help to look at her legs, as the strips of fabric flapped in the breeze, exposing more and more of her long legs.

"Keep your eye on the road, Modo," she said, pressing her chest further into his back.

He did make it back to his home, without too many mice, making very lewd comments about Iris' body. He stopped the bike in the driveway and shut off the impressive machine. He turned his body to the right, circling his large hands around her waist, lifting her, quite easily into his lap.

Iris wrapped her arms around his neck, then said, "You have me in a very interesting position, Modo."

"That I do, my wonderful fiancée," he said, before kissing her.

She kissed him back, resting the palms of her hands against his chest.

"Iris, you've made me a very happy mouse. I love you," he said, resuming their kiss again.

Iris pulled back and lifted herself from his lap. She took a few steps away from him, then said, "We need to have a talk, inside, Modo." And walked back into his home.

Modo followed her into the home and as he closed the door, he turned to face the mouse he loved, trembling in front of him. "Iris, is this about what happened at the wedding?" He asked.

"I haven't been totally honest with you, Modo, and if you want to break up with me, after you hear what I have to tell you, I completely understand."

Modo took a couple of steps towards her, only to hear her yell, "STOP! I need to keep my head clear in order to tell you the truth, and I can't do that, when the only thing I want to do is hold you!"

Modo stopped where he was and waited for her to explain herself.

"I'm not the mouse you think I am, Modo. My mother was captured before the war started and held in a Prison Camp. One of the guards took a liking to her, and started becoming more suggestive. She turned him down, every time. Until he managed to get her cornered one night, and he.." Tears started falling from Iris' eyes, as she contemplated telling Modo what happened next.

Modo took the last few steps, pulling Iris to him, then said, "You can tell me anything, Iris."

She quickly kissed him, then said, "And that's only one of the reasons, I love you so much." She wiped away the tears, then said, "He raped her that night. He got her pregnant, with me."

Anger filled Modo, as he thought of the wonder of a mouse, her mother is, and how she accepted him, despite him being a Battle-worn soldier. His eye glowed red, then he said, "Lilly is such a treasure, she shouldn't have had to go through that! I love her, almost as much as I love you, and if I ever find that mouse.." "Rat," she interrupted.

"Rat? Your mother was raped by a rat?" He nervously asked.

Iris nodded, then said, "My biological father, is a rat, Modo. Hence why I have these long nails, that are not like any other mouse's. Now, you know who, and what I am, do you still want to marry me?"

Modo held her tighter, not even waiting to think of an answer. Cause, he already knew what he had to say. "I do, Iris. I still want to marry you, have as many kids with you, as you will give me, spend the rest of my life, with you."

"I want those things, as well. Only with you, my handsome, wonderful mouse," Iris said, right before she kissed him.

Modo kissed her back, letting her feel how much he loved her, how his body craved hers, how hard he was, for her alone.

Iris felt his erection, poking her stomach. She pulled back from their kiss, then said, "I want you, buried deep inside me, Modo."

"As the lady wishes," he said, picking her up in his arms and carrying her, bridal style into the bedroom.

He gently set her back on her feet and resumed kissing her, letting his large hands freely roam her body.

Iris' hands weren't idle either. She grabbed ahold of his shirt, using her nails to shred the material from Modo's body, leaving him topless. The palms of her hands, rested on his chest, feeling his rapid heart beating.

Modo took the opportunity to undo the hooks that held her dress around her neck, letting it fall from her upper body. He then looked at the goddess before him, before lifting her so he could take her left nipple in his mouth.

Iris moaned in pleasure as Modo's lips and tongue danced across her sensitive flesh. Her legs wrapped around his waist while her nails dug into his back, in attempt to get even closer to him.

Modo shifted his attention from her left breast to the right one, this time, lightly bitting the nipple.

Iris saw stars when he did that, almost having an orgasm. However, the dampness between her legs was soaking the front of his pants. She knew, she had to do something about that. Reluctantly, she withdrew her breast from his mouth and loosened her legs, letting gravity take over, sliding down his body until she was on her knees in front of him.

He looked down at her, wondering what she had planned. But, his silent question was soon answered, as iris leaned forward, licking his erection through his pants. "Oh mama," he said through a moan.

She made quick work of the button and zipper holding his pants together. Letting them slide down his legs, leaving him only clad in a pair of tight black boxer-briefs, which she had chosen for him. She marveled the sight in front of her. Between his large, powerful legs, the eight-pack of abs, wide chest, arms, made to hold her, and the very large bulge in the front of his underwear, she swore she was admiring the Goddess' husband himself. She came forward, continuing licking and teasing him through the thin-tight material.

Modo's fists were clenched tightly, as not to grab her head and accidentally hurting her.

Iris stopped, pulling back to look at her fiancé's contorted face. "Oh, my galant, Modo. I'm not glass, I'm not going to break. Let me take care of you." She said, just before she reached out, slipping her fingers into the waist band of his underwear, pulling them down his legs. But, she was far from done. Her mouth found the tip of his erection, pulling it into her mouth.

It was now Modo's turn to be brought to the edge of Nirvana. Making Love between the two of them was always with him on top of her, thrusting in and out of her body, concentrating on bringing her pleasure, ignoring his own needs. Now, iris has turned the tables on him, performing sexual acts, he's only heard from Vinnie. He wanted to let her finish. However, his father taught him, it was more important to pat attention to the woman's needs and wants, more than your own. "Iris, can I take care of you?" He asked, in between labored breaths.

Iris did stop, long enough for her to say, "You can take care of your fiancée, after I take care of you! Modo, you have always made sure I had an orgasm, before you took any pleasure when we made love. Even the day I became pregnant with our child, you held back, focusing on my needs. For once in your life, be like your brother, Vinnie and let yourself go!" She took him back in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length, adding a bit of suction when she reached the tip.

Modo couldn't hold back any longer. He grasped her head, holding her still, while he exploded in her mouth. "Grah!" He grunted as his orgasm rocked his body.

Iris could barely keep up with the volume of sperm flowing from out of Modo's cock. It was akin to drinking from a hose that was turned on fully. Despite all her efforts to swallow it all, some of it leaked out of the corners of her mouth, landing on the floor, or Iris' bare legs.

Modo's orgasm started to ebb. He let go of her, panting heavily. "That.. that was amazing. No one else has ever done that to me before."

Iris swallowed the last of his cum, and as she stood back up, she said, "Then, its their loss. You have to let me do that again, Modo. You taste divine."

Modo watched as the rest of her dress fell to the floor. He admired her beauty, and being pregnant with his child, even made her more beautiful in his eyes. "My turn." Was all he said, as he picked her up in his arms and gently laid her down o the bed, with her legs hanging over the side.

"What are you planning, Modo?" She asked.

He silently fell to his knees, parted her legs, and buried his muzzle between them, licking and kissing her womanly folds.

Unlike Modo, Iris didn't hold back with letting him know how well he was doing, bringing her pleasure as no other man has ever done before. With each swipe of his tongue, she gasped in pre-orgasmic bliss and when he inserted one of his large fingers inside of her, she almost few off of the bed.

Modo gently held her in place with his left hand, while he finished giving her some of the best Oral Sex in her life. He looked up at her with his eyes only, making sure Iris was indeed on the rink of an explosive orgasm, then he sent her over the edge, by lightly nibbling on her clit.

That was iris' demise. She threw her head back against the bed, screamed his name, as her legs wrapped around his head, holding him to her quivering core.

Modo lifted his head from between her legs, then asked, "Did you like the way I took care of you, Iris?"

Iris rolled up, grabbed his heard firmly in her hands, then said, "If you don't fuck me in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to rip your balls off!"

"Your wish is my command," he said as he crawled up the bed, leveling his face with hers, and kissed her.

She kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him towards her.

He felt her hot core, weeping against the tip of his cock. He kissed her deeply, sliding home into her body.

"Ooo, that's the spot. Nice and deep," she said.

Modo lifted his hips, sliding out of her, just enough to make her want more. Then, slid back, inserting himself even deeper than before. He started kissing the right side of her neck, as he thrusted in and out of her, slowly bringing her to another explosive orgasm.

They continued on like this for twenty minutes straight. Sweat poured off of both of their bodies, matting their fur to their skin.

"Modo, I'm going to cum again," Iris stated, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, pulling him deeper into her.

"So am I," Modo said, changing the angle of his thrusts, to bring her to the point of breaking, even faster.

Iris screamed as her body clamped around him, pulling his sperm from his body.

That triggered Modo's own orgasm, filling her so much, it leaked out, coating them both.

As they both recovered, they tenderly kissed. But Modo held himself inside of her.

"I love you, Modo. With every fiber of my being, I love you," Iris said.

"I love you too, Iris," he replied, feeling himself slipping out of her.

She flipped him onto his back and rested her head on his chest. "I can't wait to have our kids. We are going to be the parents. I didn't have."

"Your mother loves you to death, Iris. I wonder if she, and my mother are going to get along?"

"Our mothers are going to get along like sisters," she said.

"Oh great. They are going to argue over what to name the baby," he said. "Maybe we don't tell them."

Iris lifted her had from his chest, looked into his eye, then asked, "You would really deny your mother, the knowledge of knowing I'm pregnant?"

"Of course not. I love my mother, and she's going to be an awesome grandmother, again," Modo said.

Iris laid her head back on his chest, then said, "Too as many little mice, the Goddess will bless us with."

"As many little mice?"he asked. "How many kids do you want?"

"Hmm. At least three. How many do you want?" She asked.

"My sister has two kids. Primer, my niece, and Rimfire, my nephew. I would do anything for them."

"You didn't answer the question, my mouse," Iris said.

He wrapped his arms around her, as he said, "You're right, I didn't."

"Something tells me, you're thinking of something, dirty," Iris said.

"Not dirty, my lovely fiancée. We're both quite, viral. Let's see how many kids, we can really have," he said.

"I'm guessing, lots of time, with my hunky husband, curled up in bed. I like that idea. I'm sort of worn out, care to hold me, as I fall asleep?" She asked as her eyes fluttered closed.

Modo listened to Iris' steady breathing. He gently kissed her between her antenna, then said, "I'll hold you for the rest of my life, my love." He then fell asleep himself.

End of Chapter


End file.
